


Honey and oil

by roguemutual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Massages, gabe gets a long deserved massage, just. lots of gay, maybe????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — “Do you…well…I.. I could give you a massage?”Gabe needs a massage, Genji gives him one, fluff ensues./ a prompt my friend gabe sent me for genreaper!





	Honey and oil

**Author's Note:**

> edited june 21st 2017.
> 
> thank you to my friend gabe who helped me edit some of the spanish in this piece!!

“Do you…well…I.. I could give you a massage?”

Gabe glanced up to Genji, slowly removing his mask and arching his eyebrow. “No need, querido. I have more knots built up in my damn back then you have of your magical antics.” The youngest Shimada brother shook his head and pointed to the bed the two of them shared. Most nights it would be Gabe watching over Genji as he would sleep, occasionally snoring. “Lay down right now, I will give you the finest massage man has ever seen!”

The former Blackwatch commander chuckled. “Looks like somebody’s topping for once, and I would hope no man – or anybody – will be seeing this.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of! Give them a show!” The cyborg joked as he pushed Gabe onto the bed. He paused – earning an odd look from Gabe. “Do me a favor, beloved, rid yourself of the cloak and all that, in order to feel the Genji massage experience –“

“I get it, carino. You want to see my naked back, you don’t need to ask.” His grin grew, Gabe wore a grin identical to the Cheshire cat, with the holes in his cheeks that made his dull back teeth visible, all being held together with thin strings of stone colored skin. “Well, how could you blame me? You are a work of art, my love.” If a blush were to creep upon Gabe’s cheeks, it would be painted on his cheeks.

Moments later, Gabe laid on top of the uncomfortable, dirty mattress and felt a familiar weight sit just under his arse. Gabe rested his cheek against his dark forearm, watching Genji get comfortable and bend over to whisper in Gabe’s ear. “Let me know immediately if I go too hard or anything. And if I –“ He paused, to lightly and cheekily grab his boyfriend’s arse, squeezing lightly which earned a soft, surprised gasp from the mercenary. “- touch the wrong place.” Genji finished, pecking Gabe’s cheek and sitting up.

“Pinche cabrón.” Gabe chuckled as he felt Genji roll his hands slowly into Gabe’s cold skin, not shocked with the tensity that rested in the coffins buried in his skin. He moved lower, massaging his former commander’s lower back then made his way up, almost like a ladder. Gabe groaned when Genji really dug in with his thumbs. “Carino, you should’ve been a massage therapist.”

“You should’ve been a comedian.” Genji teased, he then strung along with a humorous fantasy. “We have our own house… we’re done with this whole, crap,” He paused, not wanting to elaborate on the whole Talon versus Overwatch nonsense. “- it doesn’t have a white picket fence, I don’t see you as that type. It’s nice, it’s got hardwood floors, a king size bed just for the two of us and the mattress is so _soft_. In the basement, we have the little massage business and as I’m massaging the customers you tell your infamous Gabriel Reyes jokes.”

Gabe smiled, although the fantasy was humorous he’d do just about anything for a simple life with Genji. Genji Shimada and nobody else. “One day we’ll have at least a nice mattress.” Genji promised, still slowly digging his thumbs into Gabe.

“No nice mattress is worth it if you aren’t there, carino.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Gabe.” Genji promised. “I’m forever at your side – or on your back – to get rid of your _damn_ knots.”


End file.
